Infection
by What'sYourFavouriteScaryMovie
Summary: <html><head></head>Sound-nin, Kyokotsu Kurosawa's heart knew her better than she knew herself, so she was going to let it do all the talking. That just turned out to be the first in a long line of mistakes. DeixOC Slight humour, Rating may go up.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Forgive me, i just HAD to write this. It's been stuck in my head and eating me alive.**

**Enjoy. This is sorta Maximum-Ride-y now that i've re-read it... ugh. **

**No she doesn't have wings xD**

**I no own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>A bomb is the loudest thing in the universe.<p>

Especially if it's aimed at you.

_Boom! Boom!_

The sound of explosions and fire rip the forest canopy to shreds. Overhead, birds screeched and scattered.

Down below, I ran.

Heedless, legs hammering the hard packed dirt ground, feet flying over branches and leaves. Mind racing. Terrified.

_Find the goddamn path, Kyo! Find it!_

Shapes zoomed by in the black. Trees. Bushes. Startled creatures. Blood thirsty ninja? I couldn't tell. Heart thumping, I barreled forward in a dead sprint. Blind. Stupid.

A root snagged my foot and down I went, spewing colourful profanity. Pain detonated in my leg.

_Get up! Get the hell up!_

Something large sped past, its dark outline barely visible against the dark leafy backdrop. It was as if light didn't reach the dark recesses of this forest. I leaped up, and pivoted, ignoring the pain in my ankle, taking in a 360 degree view of my surroundings. Fear pumped even more adrenaline into my veins.

_Shit. Waiting here means death. Move!_

I didn't have a plan. Why should I? Nobody knew who I was or what I was doing. A bomb blasted not even ten feet away from me, granting me a view of a large, white, _bird?_

_What the hell? An oversized chicken is trying to blow me up?_

I gulped air.

With all the modifications made to my body, I should be able to run forever. Fast. Tireless. My perfect vision piercing the shadows. Not panting, lost in the vast forest.

This person, or _persons_, hunting me wouldn't have stood a chance, whoever they are. I would have ripped them to shreds, utterly destroyed them. Stalked them like kittens, and then taken out the trash.

I pressed on, reaching down to my waist and fingering the familiar silvery coils of my whip. I was in trouble, fading, scared shitless. Branches clawed at my limbs and ripped my clothes. Finally, I hit open space. The sunlight was almost blinding, the grass soft under my slipper clad feet.

_A clearing? A clearing can save me. Yes!_

I swear, I almost punched the air in victory right then. However, my luck wouldn't allow it to be a clearing, would it?

No, it was a cliff.

I reached the edge, and waves of panic jolted through my veins, almost painfully. I almost threw myself over the edge at my speed, but caught myself in time, and skittered back, eyes wild. I heard a rush of wings, and saw the giant bird about twenty feet behind me, its rider poised to throw another bomb.

_Wait, rider?_

Oh, believe me, if there had been an alternative, I would've taken it. But if you were me, you would've done the same thing.

I took a deep breath and threw myself off of the cliff.

The rest was a blur. I saw blurring brown rock and heard the curses of the bird's rider and the rushing of air. My hands and feet darted out, catching even the smallest cracks slowing my fall a bit each time.

Somehow, I had the strength and _sense_ to draw my whip, and flick the slivery mass toward a somewhat sturdy root, leaving me penduluming about two hundred feet above the ground.

Two hundred feet? Even in my exhausted, physically abused, limited chakra state, I could make it. I yanked hard on my whip, sending me and the chunk of root tumbling toward the ground.

I hit the ground with a bang, literally. Spitting two-toned wisps of hair out of my mouth, I fell back on the ground. Chakra gone, extremely fatigued.

_Did I lose him? I can't hear any explosions, I think—_

My thoughts were interrupted by an irritated male voice coming from behind me.

"You little bitch, giving me so many problems… catching you was supposed to be easy, hmm!"

"Um…hello." I turned to face a tall, slender, blonde haired, blue eyed man, clad in a black cloak with a distinctive, slightly familiar pattern, glaring at me, standing next to a white bird made up out of a strange substance.

"Leader-sama _said_ that this wouldn't take much effort, but no, having to chase you across three damned villages, hm! Do you ever get tired? I swear—"

_Excuse him._

"Shut _up_." I interrupted.

"You little bitch, hm."

"No, Blondie, shut up." I sighed, "I'm exhausted, and I want to take a fucking nap. If you're going to capture me, I suggest you do it before I run away. I mean come on. I'm standing right _here_, out of chakra, for God's sake. Do you normally converse with your targets before taking them?"

"Do you normally allow people to capture you so easily, hm?"

_Fuck you with a rake._

"Look, Blondie—"

"Who're you calling blondie, hm? Look at yourself, hm!"

I gave him a look that could've frozen water in July.

"I-I'm not easy to capture! I've nowhere to go and not—"

"Che."

Who the hell was this person, and what did he _want_ with me?

"Fuck you! Fuck you very mu—"

His fist met my face and I was overtaken by blackness.

* * *

><p><strong>Bye.<strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Lol, Hi._

_some things you need to know before you read this chapter._

_I wrote it on my iTouch._

_Kyo/Kyokotsu are the same person._

_Her hair is blonde with black tips, and she has black eyebrows. _

_She is teetering on the edge of Mary-Sue. If she is, let me know._

* * *

><p><strong>THIRD PERSON<strong>

When Kyo woke up, the world was hidden behind a waterfall. There was nothing behind the blur of water. Or maybe, there was everything.

It took her a while to realize she was staring out of a window.

_A window,_ she thought, _The first window I've looked out of since I was sixteen._ _The first window in three years_.

She could hear it now, the steady drips of rain, hitting the metal roof of the concrete room she was in.

She was laying on a metal bed, complete with linen sheets and a goosedown pillow. It felt like heaven. Was she overappreciative? Maybe.

"So," a flat, emotionless voice said, "You're finally awake. The others will be pleased. They thought you'd died in your sleep."

She whipped her head to her right, muscles screaming in agony. _God,_ she moaned internally_, Everything fucking hurts!_

The speaker was a black haired, black eyed man with defined tear tracks who gazed at her with immensley hidden intensity.

"Sorry to dissapoint you." Kyo's voice rasped like sandpaper, "Is this..." she trailed off, realizing she had no idea where she was.

"_This_ is Amegakure, the villiage Hidden in the Rain. However, the this you were referring to is known as Pein's tower, current residence of the Akatsuki."

_The Akatsuki?_ she thought, _The serious, hardcore, number one in the Bingo Book, Akasuki?_ "Why am I here. What do you people want with me?"

"What we want is none of your concern," he replied, stony faced, "However, your, er, talents have sparked the intrest of our leader. Now, please grab your robe and come with me."

She eased herself into a slumped sitting position, muscles protesting the entire time. Gently pushing back her sheets, she found herself looking at a not-so-pretty sight. She was clad in a simple white hospital gown and a number of large cuts and bruises._ Hm,_ she thought, _Must've happened while I was running from Blondie_.

Not quite content with looking like a poster child for Aneorexia and child-abuse, her jet black eyebrows furrowed. She slid off of the bed and almost jumped as the cold tile floor sent a jolt of shock coursing through her malnourished body. Ignoring the look that the strange man was giving her, she took the thin, white robe from the hook on the wall, slipped it on, and followed him out of the room.

zZZZzZZZ

After countless of boring hallways lit with industrial greenish lighting, they arrived in a suprizingly cozy, candle-lit, warm room full of plump leather couches, wood paneling and multiple people wearing those familliar cloud patterned robes.

"Welcome, Kyokotsu Kurosawa."

She looked at the orange haired, heavily peirced speaker who sat behind an enourmous mahogany desk.

"Um, hello." her throat still felt raw,

"I suppose you're wondering why we brought you here?" he raised an eyebrow at her, looking her straight in the eye with his black ringed iris'.

"Just a little bit. It's not every day a girl finds herself being chased by a giant, white denotating chicken."

There was a chuckle from some of the cloaked-nin, and a sound of protest from one. Kyo grinned lopsidedly, and felt her chapped lips split slightly.

"Yes. You _were_ quite easy to capture. Now, your file states that you're from Oto, Nineteen years old, Five foot four, Blonde haired, green eyed, and genetically modified. Is that correct?"

She nodded.

"Now, I would like to tell me how...different you are from 'normal' humans. You may adress me as Leader-sama."

"Well, Leader-sama, I was born in a lab. A test-tube baby as you may call it, Orochimaru, well, he tried to make me, and three others 'superhuman'. You know, enhanced senses, feline reflexes, dangerously fast, strong, smart. However, the experiment was a failure...the others died, and for some reason, I survived. Nevertheless, there are drawbacks. I have a terrible long-term memory, my psyche is unstable, I burn calories like no tomorrow..." She paused to take a breath, "I've been bred for espionage. I'm not strong, but I'm fast. And smart. No common sense, though. My chakra level isn't the highest, but the control is presiscion. I've pretty much been a human punching bag." The room was silent, except for the faint flickering noise of the candles, finally, to Kyo's relief, Leader-sama spoke,

"I would like for you to join our organization. You would be a useful member, and since we're a bit short on Kunoichi at the moment, a valuable social aspect."

"I don't mean any disrespect, Leader-sama, but what would happen if I didn't accept your offer?"

"It's really, quite simple Kyokotsu. You know too much. Join, or die."

zZZZzZZZ

* * *

><p><strong><em>(AN:)_** Ahaha, this chapter is awkward :( I wrote it on my iTouch, so that could be a factor.,. Please excuse any spelling/grammar :3 **REVIEW. PLEASE REVIEW.** (:

[A/N:] I fixed it. Before you get super crazy on this story or whatever, I have a few words of caution. This story should never have been started, and you may never see an ending. I blame Mountain Dew, Hot Cheetos, and endless Skypeing sessions at three a.m. I'm not saying that there definitley **wont** be an ending, though. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**This is sort of a filler... so yeah :3**

**I don't own naruto.**

* * *

><p>It had been three weeks. Three weeks since she had woken up in Amegakure. Three weeks since Itachi Uchiha had relieved her from the sickroom. Three weeks since she had met Leader. And three weeks since she joined the Akatsuki, which was pretty much the worst decision of her life.<p>

She would rather have taken the consequences and died at nineteen.

Even though getting used to not being on the run all the time was an issue, as with remembering to wear fresh clothes, and you know, _shower_, it wasn't her main problem

When you boiled it all down to basics, truth was, Kyo did _not_ fit in with the rowdy bunch of S-ranked criminals. Kakuzu and Hidan? Starting to become the banes of her existence. Konan and Leader? Too sane and stoic. Tobi and Blondie….er Deidara? Annoying and impulsive. Zetsu? Cannibalistic. Itachi and Kisame? Too scary.

Needless to say, she spent most of her time eating copious amounts of food, collecting the dishes and standing out in pouring rain, therapeutically smashing them.

Which was what she was doing now.

_Stupid Akatsuki, stupid Jashinists, stupid everything!_

She hurled a mug at the concrete below her, shielding her eyes from the airborne shards.

There was a rush of wings, and her face was barraged with a new wave of water droplets. Classy.

"Knew I'd find you up here, hm." Deidara was perched on one of his infamous clay birds, smirking down at her and her current situation. He looked as if he was expecting a long journey, bags were packed and stacked towards the rear of the bird, and he was wearing one of the Akatsuki's comical straw hats that were sopping wet from the heavy downpour of rain.

"Go _away_." Kyo looked down at her faintly scratched hands and the smashed dishes littering the roof.

"'Fraid I can't, Kyo-teme, hm. We've been assigned a mission." He slid off of the bird and stood in front of her, arms crossed.

"Excuse me?" she raised a black eyebrow and narrowed her jade green eyes. "What kind of psycho would put _us_ on a mission? Our skills don't even work well with each other; two long range fighters aren't that formidable."

"Tell that to Leader, hm. Get on the bird."

She sighed, "Let me grab some things, hold on." She walked towards the trap door that lead back on to the top floor of the building, when he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back toward him.

"I've already taken care of it, hm. Get on the damned bird. We _can't _waste time."

She obliged, and soon they were soaring over Ame at what seemed like a breakneck speed. She crouched behind the fellow blonde and grabbed a fistful of his cloak to steady herself, and peered over his shoulder.

"What are we even doing anyway?" She raised her voice over the wind and rain, as she settled into a more comfortable sitting position, nestled between her bag and a large sack of clay.

"We're supposed to infiltrate Kumogakure; hm. Leader wants us to scout the place out. Apparently, they have two Jinchuriki in their possession, hm. Then, we alert the others, and they send Hidan and Kakuzu to capture them. "He grinned back at her, as if he knew that the mention of Hidan would irritate her.

_Those bastards,_ Kyo thought, running a hand through her tangled, damp blonde locks. _Of course, they get all the glory. _She took a sour expression that somewhat resembled that of a wet cat, and rifled through her bag, finding toiletries, a sleeping bag, and a spare set of her usual traveling gear, a long sleeved, charcoal gray, skin tight knit top that had tendencies to slip off her bony shoulders, a mesh tank top, uniform straw hat, baggy, black, low slung cargo pants, and black Chinese style slippers. Not traditional Ninja gear, but good for stealth and running. As she moved those aside, she found her sturdy, thick belt that was hung with kunai and shuriken pouches, as well as a leather snap loop that held the thick silvery coils of her whip. She gave silent thanks to her partner for packing her whip. Truth was, she'd be hopelessly screwed without it. Taijutsu, running, and gymnastics couldn't take one very far.

"Um…thanks for packing my stuff."

"Hn."

_So much for friendly small talk._

They were flying over wooded areas now, the air had a faint chill from it, or maybe that was just from Kyo's soaked cloak. She rolled her eyes, leaned back against the luggage, placed her own straw hat over her face and fell asleep.

………

Two days later, the two criminals were standing in front of a queen sized bed, in a filthy room of the fifth inn in the third town they had attempted to check into, hungry and tired with tempers running on empty, glaring at each other, almost at blows.

"No fucking way, hm." Deidara growled, eye twitching.

"This crazy shit only happens in movies and bad fanfictions. I am not sharing a bed with you. This _cannot_ be happening." Kyo facepalmed and dropped onto the floor, defeated.

"Well I'm not sleeping on the floor, hm!" He stomped his foot and folded his arms, like a little kid.

"Neither am I, damnit!" She hissed, "You know what? I'm gonna take a shower."

She grabbed her bag and headed towards the dingy bathroom, ignoring Deidara's protests of how he called it first and how much he hated his life at the moment.

Turning the water temperature to something near boiling point, Kyo stood in front of the dirty mirror and appraised her reflection; bloodshot green eyes with purplish bags underneath, pale, high coloured skin, thin back eyebrows winging up at the corners, angular face, and lean body. She slipped her clothes off and tore off her hat, releasing her tangled prism of hair—a cloud of parchment, wheat, honey, ochre, golden, apricot, ebony, sable, raven—blonde, slowly fading to black at the ends. Brighter and more vivid than anyone could ever fathom.

She stepped into the shower, and let the balmy feeling envelop her.

The hotel soap smelled like citrus and amber. She scrubbed her hair, and attempted to detangle the mess. Rinsing the suds from her hair, she thought about her current mission. Kumo was a very military organized district, always picking fights with some nation or the other. Infiltrating it would be hard. She'd have to pose as a traveler, because obviously they wouldn't take kindly to Akatsuki roaming through their village. Even then, it wouldn't be easy.

Stepping out of the shower and wrapping herself in a blue towel, Kyo pawed through her toiletry bag and found her toothbrush and toothpaste. Turning the sink on and wiping the fog from the mirror she brushed her teeth and frowned at the clothes she had strewn across the bathroom floor. She couldn't wear her spare change of clothes, because God knew when she'd wash them next, and the idea of putting on dirty clothes with clean skin made her skin crawl, so she filled the sink with water and plunged her panties and top into the liquid, cleaning off most of the dirt. Squeezing most of the liquid out of the fabric, she pulled them on, wrapped the towel around her waist, grabbed her stuff, and headed out into the room.

Deidara was perched on the bed, glaring at her,

"What were you _doing_ in there? Hm? Primping won't do much for you."

"Solving the world's problems, go take a shower. You smell like a pigstye."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure if I'm liking Kyo's character that much... If you dodon't let me know in a review or something.**

**Sorry for any OOC ness -.-**

**-Danyell**

**Feel free to review if you liked it.**


End file.
